


Idiots in Love

by lallybyrne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallybyrne/pseuds/lallybyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every couple has the same sleeping style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

Derek loved waking up with Stiles. He hadn’t wanted to push when Stiles got back from school, knowing that it was his last few months living with his dad before grad school started, but on the third day of his vacation Stiles had shown up at Derek’s apartment with a suitcase, and Derek couldn’t remember a better summer. They fell into living together the same way they had fallen into everything else - easily and without really ever talking about it. 

There were a lot of things to appreciate about their new arrangement. Cooking for two made Derek feel like he was providing (and he got to make sure they were eating relatively well). Stiles made the best coffee Derek had ever tasted. The pack had already adopted the apartment as a home base for most of their socializing, and Derek was quietly thrilled to get to have everyone under one roof so often. But the best part was waking up with Stiles in his bed, groaning about how early it was no matter how much sleep he had gotten or what time it was, and snuggling in closer to talk until they absolutely had to get up to get ready for work.

The alarm started blaring (this week it was Sleepyhead, which Derek would take with a smile over the week it had been Pocketful of Sunshine (though Stiles’s dance routine to that one had been pretty great…)) and he rolled over and grabbed for Stiles. He reached, hit a pillow that was in between them, tossed it out of the way, and pulled Stiles over to him. 

They were both not exactly morning people, but Derek was usually a little quicker to wake up fully. Still, it usually took a couple of minutes. He was nosing at the back of Stiles’s neck, dropping kisses on the marks he had left the night before, when he realized what was bothering him. That pillow hadn’t been there when they fell asleep. 

Usually he woke up with Stiles already in his arms, or drooling on his chest, or with at least a leg splayed across him, but this morning he’d been all the way on the other side of the bed, and there had been a pillow in between them. He pulled back from Stiles’s neck, pulled his arms away, and rolled over on his back.

Stiles groaned, hit his phone where the snooze had come back on, and rolled over so he was mostly on top of Derek. Derek didn’t move a muscle, just let Stiles arrange himself and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

“Why do we have jobs? We should be buying lottery tickets. What if we won the lottery and then bought a pack mansion and just spent all of our time hanging out and playing in the giant pool and sliding down the adult sized waterslide we would commission and sleeping until noon every day and soundproofing our wing so our idiot friends couldn’t complain about sex noises even though it’s NOT THEIR PLACE, and oh man did I wake up before you finally? Derek? Good morning, starshine, the world says hello!”

“Good morning. I’m...sorry. I didn’t realize you didn’t like...I mean, it’s not a big deal.”

“I mean, no one likes waking up for work, probably. Even if I were an ice cream taste tester, or a porn star, or a tooth fairy, I’d probably still hate leaving bed. Especially when you’re in it.”

“No, not that. Wait, a tooth fairy? No, I mean, earlier. Before. Last night, I guess. We don’t have to...I mean...I like being close to you when I sleep, but I know I’m too warm, and not everyone likes to...it doesn’t mean anything, I really don’t care if you don’t like to…”

“Is ‘cuddle’ the word that you’re struggling with?”

“If you don’t like sleeping that way you should have just told me. I already feel like an asshole, you don’t have to rub it in.”

“Whoa, Der, you’re not an asshole. And I honestly just don’t get what’s happening? I’m usually the one clinging to you like a limpet in the morning,” he looked down and gestured between them, “why do you think it bothers me?”

“I woke up this morning with a pillow in between us. I figured you...couldn’t pry me off of you and had to push me away.”

Stiles smiled at him, looking incredibly fond.

“You don’t remember? Scott called in the middle of the night, he and Kira got in a fight and he wanted to talk to me?”

“I guess I sort of remember waking up, but what does that have to do with -”

“I was gone for almost an hour, because it’s Scott and he’s a drama queen, and when I came back” Stiles’s smile grew “you were hugging my pillow and I couldn’t get you to let go of it. I tried to grab it from you and you just stuck your face in it and burrowed in further. It was honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and if you need further proof I may have taken like 30 pictures of you.” He grabbed his phone and Derek stared at the camera roll, which was full of what looked like the same picture of him sleeping over and over again. “I’m not even mad that you bogarted my most comfortable pillow. Almost.”

“Oh. So you don’t mind...cuddling?”

“No! Dude! You’ve talked me through so many nights of insomnia while I’m at school, have you really not noticed that it hasn’t been a problem since I’ve been here? I honestly never sleep better than when I’m with you.” He looked down, and Derek could feel his face getting warm against his chest. “I love sleeping with you.”

Derek grinned down at Stiles, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
